Ben 10:Alien Romance
by CleverDeagle
Summary: This will be a series of events where Ben 10 in each of the different series will hook up with different types of female aliens. These will all be just be in different timelines of the series and won't really be connected to each other at all. Note:I do not own Ben 10 which is currently owned by Cartoon Network. I only own the OC's in this .


It was a normal day for Ben Tennyson in Bellwood. There was nothing going on since a lot of Ben's enemies were locked up at Plumber HQ. With nothing to do,Ben was at drinking a smoothie,as usual. Rook had business back on Revonnah with his family. The day was so peaceful...

That is in outer space a ship had lost control of it's engines and 90% of it's power due to a hit from a small meteor shower. The ship was going down very an attempt to land somewhere safe,the ship headed towards Earth.

Meanwhile at ...

"Ah,what a perfect day,nothing can go wrong..." Ben said relaxed.

Suddenly,a ship out of no where crashed a few meters away from where Ben was in a nearby empty road. Ben saw this and immediately started running towards the crash site. As he reached closer and closer,a figure appeared before him from the smoke fuming from the ship.

It was one of Heatblast's species;a pyronite.

"Who are you?" the figure asked.

"Ben Tennyson." Ben replied.

"I have heard of you across the galaxy." the pyronite said.

"The name is Ash."

"How did your ship crash land on Earth?" Ben asked her.

"I ran into a small meteor shower and my ship got wrecked in the process making me have to crash by a nearby planet which happened to be Earth."

"Don't worry,I can get the Plumbers to patch up your ship and you will be able to leave soon enough." Ben assured her.

"Thank you so much." Ash said.

"Don't mention it." Ben chuckled

Ben called Grandpa Max through his Omnitrix and told him about the situation. Minutes later,a whole group of Plumbers arrived and carefully moved the ship out of the area back to Plumber HQ. Ben decided since he had nothing else to do,he might as well spend the day with Ash instead of leaving her with the Plumbers.

"Wanna grab a smoothie?" Ben asked.

"What's a smoothie?" Ash asked.

"You'll love it once you find out how good it is." Ben replied.

10 minutes later.

"That tasted amazing!" Ash screamed.

"Told you it was good." Ben fired.

It was getting dark and Ben just realized something. Where was Ash going to stay for the next few days? Plumber HQ was busy at the moment and nobody could help him arrange a place to stay for Ash. Ben just had to let Ash stay at his home. His parents were gone on vacation for their honeymoon so Ben had the house to himself for who knew how long. The home would be a perfect place for Ash to stay.

As Ben and Ash arrived at the house,Ben opened the door. Ben told Ash she could stay in the guest room. To his surprise,she refused and wanted to stay in another room...

"What?!" Ben screamed in shock.

"Yeah,I want to sleep with you." the pyronite said.

"Why?!" Ben still in shock asked in a loud voice.

"Well,you are a great guy and your kind of...cute."

Ben blushed greatly at this statement and realized there was nothing he could do to refuse her offer.

Ash smiled in delight.

"By the way,we are going to have some fun" she winked at him.

'What do you mean?" Ben asked and then soon realized.

The omnitrix then beeped and a voice said "Cross Mating Mode Activated."

"Wait wha-" Ben could manage to say before blacking out.

Exactly 15 minutes later...

It was 1:45 AM and still dark outside in Bellwood. Ben's bed was in a mess and his clothes were just scattered everywhere. He was naked and a pyronite lay there snuggling at his side half asleep while he was still shocked at what happened. "Your human package was so huge..." Ash said in a sleepy tone. Ben quickly looked at his package and noticed it was still rock hard and not burnt at all... It was still in perfect shape! The omnitrix must have made him be able to mate with Ash...

"Wait a second..." Ben said in his head.

"I'm pregnant by the way." Ash slowly said before falling asleep into Ben's side.

"I am so fucked." which was all Ben could say.  



End file.
